1. Field of the Invention
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an advertisement broadcast, and more particularly, to allocating a dynamic advertisement according to audience ratings.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisement rates that are paid by advertisers to broadcasting providers for television (TV) advertisements are priced based on predictions of audience ratings when advertisement broadcasts are transmitted, based on areas where the advertisement broadcasts are transmitted, and the like. However, according to the existing method, since audience ratings are predicted by past audience ratings, it is impossible to accurately reflect real-time audience ratings when the advertisement broadcasts are transmitted and come to an agreement on the advertisement rates.
In particular, since the existing broadcasting system transmits a broadcast according to a previously scheduled broadcast schedule, it may not reflect audience ratings that dynamically change. That is, since contracts for advertisement broadcasts are made on the basis of predicted audience ratings at a previously set advertisement time, and broadcast areas, it is difficult to reflect audience ratings when advertisements are actually broadcasted. Therefore, even though the advertiser makes a contract for transmitting an advertisement broadcast that is predicted to have a high audience rating, the advertiser may not achieve expected advertising effectiveness compared with advertisement rates according to the contract because a low audience rating may be recorded when the advertisement broadcast is actually transmitted.